


Love Drunk

by CrzA



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, If you consider the fields of Elysium Outdoors lol, Intense Emotions, Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, boon influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: Have this extra special blessing from me, just this once. Take a moment to indulge your desires, dearest. Love is nothing if not a little greedy, hmm?After another competition with Thanatos, Lady Aphrodite decides Zagreus should get an extra reward for his efforts in trying to escape the Underworld.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Dionysus might be a little cross with Aphrodite if he hears what she secretly calls this extra special boon when there is no wine involved in its influence whatsoever xD 
> 
> Please take this humble offering! Happy Valentine's Day ^-^

Breaths become ragged and hearts beat fast with the thrill of the fight as they move together, almost dancing around one another in a deadly waltz that somehow follows a rhythm of sorts. With practiced slashes, Achilles’ training practically beaten into his muscles from all the time he spent under his tutelage, Zagreus does his best to avoid oncoming attacks, trusting Thanatos to have his back as he focuses solely on the exalted in front of him. Butterfly wings slice his skin when he is distracted, a spear stabbing into his thigh next and drawing a gasp from his parted lips as he loses his footing for a split second.

“Blood and darkness—” Zagreus curses, knowing this to be just the perfect opportunity for the shades to jump him and cut his escape attempt short.

Though, just before another sword sinks into his flesh, the gong of Thanatos’ wide-spread attack rings in his ears, clearing the area around him until he can get back on his feet and recover.

A few more long-fallen heroes raise their weapons, and Zagreus grits his teeth, shooting them a daring glower.

“Come at me, you bastards.”

“You’re being reckless.”

Thanatos warns him from somewhere to his side, but Zagreus hardly pays him any mind, tightening his grip on Stygius’ hilt and rounding a Greatshield to strike him in the back, turning to deal the killing blow to a couple of Splitters.

Zagreus shoots Thanatos a lopsided grin as he slashes at the last foe charging towards him, going through the count in his mind and wondering if this one really put him ahead of his partner after that little hiccup before. Thanatos rolls his eyes at the obviously eager expression, but the quirk to the corner of his mouth betrays the mirth he surely meant to mask, a pleasant flutter coiling in Zagreus’ gut at the sight. He loves it when Than looks at him like that, a mix of pride and longing that never fails to make him feel like he is so much better than he probably is.

“You beat me, Zagreus.”

“Again.” A low chuckle rumbles in his throat as he slowly stretches his sore muscles and shakes off the wounds he suffered before stepping towards the message from Olympus awaiting his acceptance, Lady Aphrodite’s seal shining in all its glory.

She had been kind to him this run, aiding him all the way from Tartarus up here to Elysium, watching over him on his ascent through the Underworld’s chambers. Taking a deep breath, Zagreus reaches for glowing insignia, watching out of the corner of his eye as Thanatos disappears from his immediate line of sight to await him by the exit to the chamber with his reward.

“In the name of Hades, Olympus, I accept this message.” Zagreus speaks the words easily, having repeated them so many times they had nearly lost their meaning.

“Why hello again, my little godling.”

Lady Aphrodite’s giggling voice reverberates from seemingly everywhere at once, her seductive tone never failing to send a few shivers running down his spine, tingling his skin like the careful fingers of a lover dancing gingerly across it. The goddess of love, no matter what anyone might think of the domain she rules over, holds a terrifying amount of power over the hearts of Man. Gods themselves fall prey to her charms, if not careful.

“What is this strong sense of love I feel from you? I know your dear Thanatos helps you too, sometimes. Is he there, stealing your undivided attention from me? How daring.”

Despite knowing the gods upon Olympus cannot quite see down to the Underworld, he cannot help his gaze from flicking towards where Thanatos should be at his mention. An undeniably lovesick smile dances on his lips as he chuckles lightly, shifting his weight in slight bashfulness while he scratches at the back of his neck. Even if she can’t exactly see his reaction to her words, Zagreus wonders if Lady Aphrodite can sense his embarrassment when she teases him like this. She would probably enjoy it regardless, given her nature.

“Say, you’re always there working so hard to get up to us, little godling. Do you ever take a break? You ought to enjoy yourself a little sometimes. I do love our interactions, oh so much. I feel it would only be fair to offer you some more thanks for providing me with all this entertainment until you arrive at our doorstep. Have this extra special blessing from me, just this once. Take a moment to indulge your desires, dearest. Love is nothing if not a little greedy, hmm?”

Another giggle follows, darker than the ones before, and Zagreus feels his blood chill ever so slightly at the sound, a feeling not so much unpleasant as it is unexpected, twisting his stomach into knots and making his chest flutter strangely. As if that weren’t odd enough, when the power of the goddess seeps into him, it is unlike anything he has felt before, a surge starting at his heart and spreading all the way to his fingertips, making his entire body tremble for a beat. His head spins for a split second, his knees going a little weak and nearly giving under his weight, but somehow, Zagreus manages to stay upright, squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling deeply to steady himself.

Opening his eyes again, the lights reflecting off the waters and crystals of Elysium almost feel too overwhelming, nearly blinding him until he blinks a few times. A small groan tips from his lips as he shakes his head slightly to get rid of the dizzy feeling that stubbornly lingers, dragging his feet away from where Lady Aphrodite’s boon had been sitting and twisting on his heel. He didn’t even get a good sense of what she was giving him… It must be something new. She did say it was special, after all.

Something is definitely coursing through his veins, that’s for sure. But he can’t quite place it. Vitality booster, perhaps? Now that the initial burst has settled and the strange light-headedness cleared, he does feel a little more energised, livelier.

Though, something is a little off.

His thoughts feel a little hazed, his body a little warmer than usual.

“Well, here is your reward, Zag. I should get going now.”

Thanatos’ voice shoots right through Zagreus the moment it reaches his ears, a similar shudder running through him to that when he first heard Lady Aphrodite speak just a minute ago, yet not quite the same either. Where the effects of the goddess’ drawl touched only the surface, Thanatos’ burrowed deep within his soul, weaving with every fibre of his being and igniting a flame that was in no way unfamiliar. Zagreus had felt this time and time again, this longing that consumed him without warning or permission, always left him wanting more no matter how much he got from his partner.

It is always there, deep inside him, a low thrum that pulses in time with the beats of his heart, gets faster whenever Thanatos is near, louder when his cool fingers touch him, growing increasingly harder to ignore the longer it goes untended to. And now, simply laying eyes on Thanatos’ floating form as he approaches, Zagreus feels it burst, a molten heat coiling at his core, hotter than the lava burning back in Asphodel.

Thanatos drops the centaur heart by his feet, looking into Zagreus’ eyes with a barely noticeable smile as his words from before finally begin to register in the muddled mess his thoughts have suddenly become. A hint of panic rises to Zagreus’ throat when Thanatos starts to utter his goodbyes, his legs reacting instinctively and propelling him forward into a sprint, arm reaching out desperately. Just before Thanatos has the chance to truly disappear, Zagreus grips his wrist tightly, holding on to him as if his very life depends on it.

His partner jerks in surprise, dropping the scythe amidst the shock and his head snapping down to stare at Zagreus’ hand wound around his arm, a wordless plea that is all too clear to both of them despite neither truly understanding its purpose.

“Zagreus?”

Looking up into golden eyes shining with confusion that is surely reflected in his own, Zagreus swallows thickly, uncertain. The feeling of Thanatos’ skin is pleasantly cool underneath his fingertips where he can feel his hand, and Zagreus can’t resist the overwhelming urge to drag them further up, feeling the tension of his muscles as he slowly rises up over his gold brace and to his bare arm. The warmth inside him grows at the gentle touch, his lips drying slightly. Zagreus wets them with his tongue and sees as Thanatos follows the movement with his gaze, that subtle gesture only making that all-consuming feeling even more intense.

“I love you, Than.” Zagreus whispers without thinking, the words rolling off his tongue so easily, the truth of them overshadowing the fact that he hadn’t really known he would say them in the first place.

Thanatos’ eyes widen slightly, lips parting in a short gasp as he hesitates. “I—is everything all right? What’s this all of a sudden?”

Once again, his body reacts before he has the chance to process any of what is going on, tugging Thanatos down closer to his level, their faces a hair’s breadth from one another as the words slip out of him in a breath of his own.

“I love you more than I can make sense of, Than.”

“Z-Zag?” Thanatos stutters, a light flush rising to his cheeks that is so unbelievably enticing. “I-if you’re messing with me, then I suggest you—”

Before Thanatos can finish that sentence, Zagreus decides to steal the words right out of his mouth, acting on his own conscious desire for the first time since Lady Aphrodite’s blessing overtook him. In spite of the strange impulsiveness of his earlier behaviour, none of it felt out of place, none of it was something he never would have done or even considered. In all honesty, he has wanted to stop Thanatos from leaving as soon as they were done with their little competitions more than once already. He just keeps telling himself that he is busy with work, that they will see each other back home soon. But even then, he is gone quicker than Zagreus would have liked, on his way to fetch more and more souls into the Underworld, leaving him behind.

Kind of ironic, given how Zagreus leaving _Thanatos_ was what started their disagreement when all of this began. Needless to say, he definitely understands how Thanatos felt infinitely better now.

Well, Zagreus is nothing if not someone who takes what he wants with his own hands. And by the gods, he wants Thanatos right now. He has been wanting him ever since the last time he managed to taste the flavour of his skin on his tongue, since before they even shared their feelings with one another. Since he first realised he wanted him, Zagreus hasn’t stopped.

Thanatos wraps his gauntleted fingers around Zagreus’ tunic in response, pulling him closer, sneaking his tongue into Zagreus’ inviting mouth and caressing his own with it. He tastes as divine as the last time, and with each second that passes, Zagreus wants more, and more, and more… As if reading his mind, Thanatos leans closer still, pushing his weight onto Zagreus’ shoulders as he deepens the kiss, sucking the breath right out of his lungs until he is once again left feeling slightly faint.

A moan cuts off with a yelp when his legs do give this time around and he falls backwards onto the grassy ground, Thanatos following right after and landing over his chest. Zagreus barely gives him time to gather his bearings, framing his face with his hands and kissing him fervently once again, until he cannot ignore the need for air anymore. They break apart long enough for Thanatos to adjust his position, properly straddling Zagreus as he brings his hands up to his neck, undoing the straps on his collar and letting the ornamented accessory fall to the floor beside them. His eyes are hooded as he looks down at Zagreus, chest heaving with each ragged breath. The gauntlet drops next.

“I have work to do, Zagreus.” He says sternly, voice steely with resolve. And yet…

“Then why are you getting undressed?”

“Because you’re just so maddeningly distracting.”

With that, Thanatos grinds down on Zagreus lap, drawing a strangled moan out of him as he reaches for his partner’s hips, fabric bunching up between his fingers. He finds the clasp to his belt with blind touches, his lids fluttering closed when Thanatos repeats the motion once more, hands splaying over Zagreus’ chest and pushing the top of his tunic down his shoulder. That simple caress is enough to make him burn all over, the careful way in which he traces the edges of his muscles then runs his nails gingerly over the newly exposed skin leaving him desperate for something more.

Forcing his eyes open once again, Zagreus sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of Thanatos’ bare chest, his clothes now pooled at his waist only because he hasn’t yet bothered to toss them aside. Yet Zagreus isn’t complaining, sitting up and slowly dragging them away himself, watching as they form subtle waves over his thighs. Bit by small bit, the fabric slithers away, leaving him in nothing but the skin-tight trousers already straining between his legs.

Zagreus bites at his lower lip, feeling a hunger spur within him, wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist and pulling him flush against his own chest, mouth meeting neck as he laps at Thanatos’ pulse point, feeling the excited beats of his heart. A low rumble builds in Thanatos’ throat, akin to a sound from an impossibly irritable creature Zagreus had the misfortune to anger on one of his earlier ventures to the surface. His mother had once called it a cat, he recalls, said they hiss when threatened and purr when content, satisfied. Could that mean Thanatos is indeed enjoying his calculated nips and nibbles at the sensitive spots on his neck?

Regardless, he keeps doing it, especially encouraged by the low whines that soon follow when he reaches a little higher, sucking the lobe of his ear between his lips, teeth grazing the flesh ever so gently. Thanatos trembles in his arms, slender fingers reaching up to bury in his hair and tugging slightly as he rolls his hips one more time.

“Than…” Zagreus calls, sounding more breathless than he would have thought he would be by now, still beyond desperate for this thrill to build further, this pleasure to burn hotter, yet wanting for it to last as long as he can make it, drag it out tortuously slowly so that he can savour every delicious moment.

Those cool hands slide lower then, brushing the column of Zagreus’ throat before tipping his head backwards and away from Thanatos for as long as it takes him to dive for his mouth anew. Somehow, each kiss tastes sweeter, as if their tongues are coated in Ambrosia whenever they break apart for breath, and they lose each other in the heady sensations, bodies moving in unison until at some point they end up lying on the floor in a tangle of limbs, Zagreus over Thanatos. He pins him down with his weight, grinding into him in a soft and slow rhythm that times perfectly with the breathy moans they both let out with each steady movement.

The love Zagreus feels then is overwhelming, devastating to the point that he finds himself drowning in its intensity, the only thing keeping him from sinking into oblivion being Thanatos. His voice keeps him tethered, the smooth touch of his skin giving him something to focus on amidst the raging fire burning in his soul.

Words of praise tip from his lips unbidden, relishing in the responses that follow, quiet yet passionate, like a melody building to a crescendo along with the sensations that accompany each stroke of fingers, each whisper of sung pleasure. How long had he been craving this? How long had he stopped himself from seeking it out?

It feels just like yesterday that he first tasted Thanatos, and at the same time, like it has been an unfair eternity since he has managed to enjoy it like he did then, when feelings were new and motions tentative, when everything was a mystery they were all too eager to unveil together. How he missed this closeness, this intimacy as he rediscovers every single spot on his partner’s body that draws an audible reaction out of him: a hissed breath, a choked groan, a stuttered laugh… With each one he melts further into their heated embrace, pressure rising in his gut as he grows more and more desperate to relieve it, but he steels himself, resisting the temptation to seek out some form of release and relishing each and every sensation.

“Than…” He calls again, voice breaking as he thrusts his hips into Thanatos’, the fabric between them becoming more bothersome by the second.

But to remove it, he would have to stop—stop sucking his skin between his teeth, stop kneading his flesh between his fingers, stop holding him as close as physically possible and pour all of the love overflowing from his heart onto him in any way he knows how—and he doesn’t want to. Not yet. If he does, it will all be over too soon, and Thanatos will disappear as he always does, he will be gone for gods know how long and it will be another unbearable eternity of longing, yearning, wanting and not getting.

One could argue that the absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Zagreus refuses to believe he can’t love Thanatos just as deeply with him in his arms. Because every beat of his heart beside him is just a little stronger, just a little harder, and the flame of his love flourishes, it grows and it spreads and it never stops burning, glowing ever brighter.

“I love you so much.” He whines against Thanatos’ lips, kissing him once and then again, feeling his partner’s pleasured moans vibrating on his tongue. “I love you more than anything. I want to keep loving you till the ends of time itself.”

“Zag, I—what’s gotten into you?” A thumb brushes over his cheek and Zagreus realises only then that he had started crying at some point, the rush of emotion that has overcome him spilling out without warning, unnoticed. “Is something wrong?”

Breathing in deeply, Zagreus shakes his head softly, lowering it to nose at the crook of Thanatos’ neck. “No. I just want you so badly, Than. I don’t want to let you go.”

Thanatos let’s out a small chuckle, shaking them both as he pets his hair tenderly. “I am already yours, Zagreus. Now and forever.”

Zagreus pulls back so that he can stare into the depths of those beautiful golden eyes, softened at the edges by the sincerity in his words, a small upturn of his lips making his expression that much more entrancing. His lids flutter when Thanatos scrapes his nails across his scalp, pulling his face down to rub their noses together gently, revelling in the feeling of closeness, the warmth they share between them. When they close the distance that separated their lips once again, Zagreus tastes the vaguely salted flavour of the few tears that had still managed to break from their confines, streaming down his face unhindered.

Fleetingly, he wonders if Thanatos can sense everything they contain, all the feelings that had been too much for him to hold on to. He wonders if he feels it all too, or if he is alone in carrying so much within his heart and soul. But Thanatos gives him no more room to think and doubt, returning the tender kisses just as passionately, his body arching into his own in search of more. More friction, more pleasure, more love… Zagreus does not hesitate to provide, eventually rolling to the side and bringing his hands down to his partner’s legs, deftly removing the shin guards and dropping them next to the remainder of their garments before hooking his fingers over the waistband of his trousers and tugging them over his hips until he can kick them off the rest of the way.

The view is just as glorious as the first time and all the ones after, but he still takes his time to admire, explore with curious hands as he trails the path of light hairs leading down from his stomach. A glistening moisture gathers on the tip of his index finger when he finally reaches Thanatos’ awaiting erection, tracing a line along the underside of his length.

Thanatos inhales sharply, his breath stuttered as he closes his eyes, his face flushing and entire body trembling with a pleasured shiver. He turns his head to the side, silky hair falling gracefully over his cheeks, concealing some of the painted skin and giving him an air of innocence that is much too unfair. Zagreus swallows thickly before licking his lips hungrily.

“Who gave you the right to be so beautiful?”

At the sound of his raspy voice, Thanatos opens his eyes just a slit, staring up at him from beneath long lashes, mouth slightly agape as another breath hisses past his teeth. They almost seem to shine in the glimmering lights of Elysium, glowing with the immense power that he holds. If looks could kill… well, if anyone’s could, it would be his, and Zagreus would have been dead a million times over—a million times more than he already has.

But if that were the way for him to go, he would gladly embrace it.

“Most mortals are terrified of my visage.”

“Most mortals don’t know you as I do.”

“No mortals do,” Thanatos corrects immediately, averting his gaze once more as the colour on his cheeks grows a shade darker, “no one does.”

His heart skips a beat hearing those whispered words, everything increasing in its intensity and making him light-headed all over again. Zagreus tips forward slightly, resting his head on Thanatos’ shoulder and exhaling slowly, as reaches for one of Thanatos’ hands, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly. Part of him feels like he should say something else, but he feels too choked, like the tempest of emotions has gathered into a lump he can’t quite swallow down. Even so, Thanatos seems to understand everything he means, everything he feels, taking their joined hands up to his lips and kissing Zagreus’ knuckles, one by one, soft little pecks that leave his skin tingling at his touch.

Carefully, he opens their hands, lowering his to Zagreus’ wrist before opening his mouth and closing it around index and middle finger, suckling gently, swirling his tongue around them as he might do something else entirely. Zagreus quivers down to his very core, biting down on Thanatos’ shoulder in an instinctual action he isn’t entirely sure what it means until he pulls back to see the subtle dents his teeth have left behind, a mark of his presence, of the love that belongs only to him. Thanatos watches him intently, making a show of how he slathers his fingers with his tongue, running it between them, around them, for as long as it takes for him to be satisfied.

Zagreus follows their hands as Thanatos guides them down between his legs, licking at a glistening corner of his mouth in a lewd display when he looks up to his face again in search of confirmation, permission. Zagreus doesn’t quite ask for it, and Thanatos doesn’t necessarily give it, at least not in so many words. Words feel like too much right now, after all, like they would be too loud, too harsh on the ears against the background of quiet breaths and soft moans. Still, there is no mistaking the way Thanatos spreads his legs just so, lowering Zagreus’ hand even further while his free one sneaks past the last barrier of clothing separating them.

A noise dies in Zagreus’ throat, appropriately by Thanatos’ will, cold fingers wrapping around him without warning nor shame—there is none between them anyhow. He squeezes his eyes shut, dragging himself just a little closer to Thanatos, thrusting into his palm eagerly as he pushes his fingers into him in turn. His name comes as a gentle plea rolling sweetly off of Thanatos’ tongue, hips bucking slightly as he arches his back off the grassy knolls. Zagreus repeats the motion once, then again, finding a steady rhythm that Thanatos eventually matches with his own body, in tune with him and his movements as he lets himself get immersed in the sensations he provides.

A thrust here, and curl there, all practiced tricks that Zagreus knows almost by heart at this point, but never gets tired of for all that it achieves from the ethereal creature writhing beneath him. To think that anyone could tame Death so. But not anyone can. Only Zagreus and no one else. Because while Death reaches all, it is only him who has reached in return, held on for dear Life, as contradictory as it might sound. They had given each other their hearts and souls, hoping against hope that the other would keep them safe for as long as they chose to hold them.

Despite how much they went through to get to that point, there is no doubt in Zagreus’ mind that they have all of eternity ahead of them to make up for lost time.

So, for as much time as they have to spend apart, Zagreus wants to hold each moment they don’t. He wants to cling as hard as he can, because sooner or later he will have to let go, and it might just kill him each time. Of course, in the end he will end up dying anyway, but it’s not so strange to find comfort in every single death when, ultimately, it’s when he feels closer to him in his absence.

And now, when their time should have been up already and they should have gone their separate ways with nothing but a promise of reuniting eventually, Zagreus seems to be proving his father right in how he often calls him selfish. But if it is selfish to love with everything that he has, so be it. Isn’t that what all his selfishness boiled down to in the end? How can it be wrong when it feels so right anyway?

“Zagreus…” Thanatos pulls him out of his messy thoughts, hooded eyes staring deep into his own with one voiceless plea that he understands as clearly as if he had ordered it outright.

Without wasting another breath, Zagreus pulls out his fingers, shifting his position to settle between Thanatos’ legs and drape himself over him. Thanatos wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to a heated kiss as he sinks himself into him with one slow thrust, pausing when he is sheathed down to the hilt to appreciate the sense of completeness that always follows, no matter the situation or position. When he is with Thanatos, it is as if a missing part of him is safely slotted right into where it belongs, the void that is always there when he is not as if it never existed in the first place.

They are opposites in almost every way, and Zagreus has come to accept that that is exactly why they are only whole when they are together. One cannot be without the other.

This is how they are meant to be, united, lost in each other, drowning in one another’s love, smothered by each other’s care. Their voices blend, a harmonious melody that sings of insurmountable pleasure set to the fast-paced rhythm of their beating hearts. Their breaths mingle between them whenever they part for long enough to catch them, quickly diving back into the flavourful waves of desire that coat their tongues with a taste more divine than the finest nectar.

Zagreus can think of nothing other than Thanatos and all that encompasses him, the feelings he awakened within him and continues to feed and nourish, growing into something unlike anything either of them has or will ever again experience. Their love knows no bounds, expanding infinitely and enveloping everything in the beautiful glow of joy that makes life worth living, no matter how hard, how challenging, how painful. Everything and anything is worth enduring for moments such as this.

It builds, it grows, it spills and overflows.

He rolls his hips steadily, wrapping his lips around whatever patch of skin he can reach and leaving behind his little marks. Between them, he takes Thanatos in hand, stroking in time with his slow thrusts, drawing out their pleasure as much as he can handle. Zagreus feels his emotions continue to run away from him, but he is long past the point of caring, knowing that if he is here with Thanatos, no matter what, everything will be all right, it will be perfect.

“Zag, please…” The call comes almost as a prayer, and what god worth his name would he be if he did not answer to it, digging his feet into the grass and pushing just a little harder, going just a bit faster. “More…”

A strangled whine stutters out of Zagreus’ mouth at the way Thanatos squeezes around him, twitches in his hand, only spurring the pleasure running through his entire being further. The pressure in his gut continues to grow, threatening to snap at any moment, and Zagreus almost wishes he could stop it, but when Thanatos begs for him once again, downright demands for him to keep going, he can do nothing but obey, chasing the feeling blinding him to everything else. The heat inside him reaches a fever pitch, clouding his vision to the point where he can see nothing but Thanatos’ blissed expression as he finally tips over the edge.

His body convulses beneath him, and Zagreus holds him tighter, keeping up his thrusts until he himself finds his release, everything exploding in a surge of elation. Thanatos’ nails dig into his skin and drag across his back, warm blood trickling from the tracks they leave behind. That white-hot pleasure spreads through his veins throughout his entire body, and everything stills for a few seconds that stretch into an eternity Zagreus really doesn’t want to end. But as most everything does, it eventually ceases, the flames that had been burning uncontrollably within him slowly becoming nothing more than simmering embers that cling stubbornly, much like him.

His body trembles, and he is not sure if Thanatos’ is too, or if it is only his shaking that makes it feel as such. Whatever the answer, they both remain, holding one another closely, coming down from a euphoric high that left Zagreus feeling just a little dazed. Though, slowly but surely, his mind clears, he forces his lids open, and he is met with golden eyes watching him carefully. Thanatos traces the scratches he himself made with a somewhat worried expression, as if he only just realised that they were his doing, and Zagreus leans down for one more kiss, slow and languid and hopefully conveying the love still pouring out of him, assuring him that he has done nothing wrong. It will be gone before he is back at the House anyway.

They stay like that for a little while longer, simply enjoying each other’s presence for however long they are able to. Soon, they will have to return to their respective work and this feeling of closeness will have to fade into memory up to the moment they can meet anew. And even then, who is to say when they might have the chance to be like this again.

Letting out a mournful sigh as he slides out of his partner, Zagreus drops his forehead to Thanatos’ chest. After a bit like this, he runs a hand through Zagreus’ hair, fiddling with his wreath until he is apparently pleased with its position, as if the very notion of him being seen with it askew was blasphemy. In spite of the obvious end of their rendezvous approaching, Zagreus feels the corners of his lips quirking into a smile, closing his eyes for another few heartbeats to truly savour these last moments.

“I love you, Than.” Zagreus whispers one final time, feeling the vibrations of Thanatos’ responding hum rumbling in his chest.

He might not really say it all too often, but Zagreus can still hear it in the way he holds him, touches him, kisses him… It had taken some getting used to, but he has learned to read the words where they are not voiced.

“I love you too, Zag.” Still, that doesn’t mean Zagreus doesn’t enjoy hearing them regardless. “I can’t help but ask, though. Why all this so suddenly?”

“I…” Zagreus trails off, trying to find the answer within his still slightly jumbled thoughts. “Because I wanted to.” He decides, chewing on his lower lip. “But I think I might have had somewhat of a godly push in this general direction.”

Thanatos huffs out a breath that sounds almost halfway to amused, and Zagreus swears he can hear the roll of his eyes. A low chuckle shakes his shoulders as well, and finally, albeit reluctantly, he pushes off of Thanatos to quickly clean himself off before picking his discarded robes up off the floor. Somehow, Thanatos manages to be done much sooner than him, even with all the intricate ornaments adorning his wardrobe, and look just as composed as he would any other time. Zagreus no doubt looks just as dishevelled as he feels after all that happened. He isn’t even sure he will make it much farther the way his legs still feel a little bit unsteady.

If he notices any of it, Thanatos makes no comment, merely pulling his cowl over his head with a sharp exhale, feet hovering a few centimetres above the ground as he floats towards Zagreus and leans down. Zagreus hangs his head at the prospect of the impending farewell, already hearing the off-handed complaint about taking far too much time down here with him when mortal souls are awaiting him.

Yet, before he can make a quip to avoid it all, Thanatos places a finger under his chin and pushes it up, pulling him in for one last slow kiss then whispering against his lips.

“Thank you for this time, Zagreus. If it is with you, I will gladly spend however much I do not have.”

And with that, Thanatos disappears like a gust of wind, leaving him to rub at his already aching chest as his heart beats frantically against his ribs, already yearning for him just as strongly as he did before. This, he knows, he can no longer blame Lady Aphrodite for.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96), and if you'd like the nsfw side blogs for those two, they are [@crzdemon](https://crzdemon.tumblr.com/) and [@CrzDemon](https://twitter.com/CrzDemon)!


End file.
